First Kiss
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Sasori merencanakan sesuatu dengan kekasihnya. Tapi, sepertinya Akatsuki selalu saja mengganggu mereka./oneshot/bahasa sesuka author, abal, dan gajeness/RnR!


O-okay... Ini baru pertama kali author buat _kissing scene_! Ini juga request dari seseorang yang entah bakal baca ini fanfict atau enggak. Betewe, sedikit dari cerita ini juga pengalaman pribadi. _Just chek it out, minna_!

Warning: bahasa sesuka author, OOC sangat, abal, gak bermutu, dan typo(s) maybe.  
Oh ya! Garing kress-kress!

Rated: T(Karena gak mungkin anak umur 5 tahun baca ini FFn)  
Genre: Romance & Humor  
Pairing Sasori & Fem!Deidara

Sekali lagi, pengumuman bagi yang tidak suka pairing ini silakan klik back!

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sasori!"

Terdengar suara panggilan seseorang dari belakang. Seseorang berambut merah yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menoleh kebelakang. "Konan?"

Si rambut kebiruan tertawa dan mengangguk, lalu ia menghampiri Sasori dan duduk dihadapannya. Sasori hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu menghembuskan nafas. "Apa maumu?"

Gadis itu cemberut. "Hei, jangan begitu padaku. Aku hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu."

"Kalau begitu, bicaralah."

Konan memutar bola matanya. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu dengan Deidara?"

"Baik." gumam Sasori.

"Aw, wajahmu memerah! Kalian berdua terlihat sangat cocok kupikir."

Sasori memukul pelan bahu Konan, "Diam."

Konan mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya dan mendekati wajahnya ke Sasori agar ia bisa melihat wajah Sasori dengan jelas. "Jadi, apa kalian sudah pernah—"

"Konan! Kubilang diam!" teriak Sasori dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

Konan terkikik. "Ada apa denganmu? Aku hanya ingin tau, apa kalian pernah 'kissu'? Kaliankan sudah pacaran 3 tahun!"

Sasori menggosok lengannya. "Geez, Konan. Belum, belum pernah. Kau puas? Kalaupun kami pernah, kami tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu." Sasori mulai menggumam di bagian akhir.

Konan terbata-bata, lalu ia memekik, "Apa? Kenapa?"

Sasori dengan sigap menutup mulut Konan dengan tangannya. "Jangan berteriak! Kau ingin semua orang tahu, apa?"

Konan menurunkan tangan Sasori dan terkikik, "Kenapa, kau tidak mau?"

Sasori menunduk dan melihat sekeliling, "Ah geez! Kau menyebalkan Konan!"

.

.

.

-Senin-

Si kepala merah menghembuskan nafas dan melemparkan pensilnya kemeja dengan malas. Baru kemarin hal itu terjadi. "Tch." Ia mendecak kesal. Ia bukannya tidak mau kissu dengan Deidara. Hanya saja... entah bagaimana mengatakannya itu sangat... sulit! Lalu ia mendongak, ia mempunyai rencana untuk melakukan hal itu minggu ini.

Setelah hari itu, ia melihat si rambut pirang di gerbang sekolah dan menjahilinya."Halo, un?" ucap Deidara. "Siapa, un?"

Sasori tersenyum dan membuka topinya. "Hei, Dei."

"Danna!" jawab gadis itu sambil terkikik. Sasori pun ikut tertawa melihat Deidara.

Kemudian keduanya berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. "Aku baru berpikir... Apa kau mau menonton film hari ini?" keduanya berhenti di sebuah persimpangan. Sasori menunggu jawaban Deidara.

"Un! Film apa yang mau kita tonton?"

Si kepala merah berfikir sejenak, "Terserah padamu saja."

Deidara terkikik lagi, "Hm, bagaimana dengan film horror? Apa judulnya..."

Sasori mengangguk. "Iya, baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 6 nanti, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, un! Sampai jumpa nanti!" ucap Deidara sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasori.

"Dah!" Sasori melambaikan tangan dan segera berjalan ke arah persimpangan yang lain.

Jam 6. Sasori datang menjemput Deidara seperti apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya. "Aw, tidakkah kau terlihat sangat tampan?" ujar ibu Deidara sambil memeluk si rambut merah.

"Ah, sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Nyonya Satsushika."

"Kaa-saaaaan..." Deidara merengek dan tersipu sendiri.

Wanita itu terkikik dan melepaskan kekasih anaknya. "Baiklah, maaf," Deidara memutar bola matanya dan segera menyambar tangan Sasori pergi keluar. "Sampai rumah sebelum jam sebelas!" teriak wanita itu sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Huh, dia selalu begitu, un." ucap si pirang sambil berjalan ke dalam.

"Menurutku dia tidak seburuk itu, kok." Si kepala merah menyeringai.

"_Right_, dan nanti kau akan tinggal dengannya."

"_Well_, kalau aku bisa berlindung denganmu, aku tidak keberatan."

Deidara tersipu. "Gah! Kau sama buruknya dengannya."

Sasori tertawa dan menggandeng tangan Deidara, "Sudah menjadi tugasku,"

Setelah mereka memilih tempat duduk dan membeli tiket. Mereka segera memasuki ruangan dan duduk di tempat mereka. "Apa kau pikir film ini bakal menyeramkan?" tanya Sasori sambil merangkul Deidara.

"Tidak mungkin jadi lebih buruk, kuharap."

Sasori tersenyum dan mengangguk. Begitu lampu mulai dipadamkan dan layar mulai bercahaya. Film itu pun mulai diputar.

Film itu sudah mulai setengah jalan. Wajah Deidara mulai tenggelam di bahu Sasori. "Uh, un..." Dia menggigil.

"Hm? Apa kau takut?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak... sungguh... itu hanya sangat... penuh dengan darah..."

Sasori mengangguk. 'Ini kesempatanku!' katanya pada diri sendiri. "_Well_..." Sasori mengangkat dagu Deidara agar menatap wajahnya, "Aku akan mengalihkan perhatianmu." Dia menyeringai. Deidara tersipu kemudian mengangguk. '_Score_!' teriak Sasori dalam hati, tapi dia tetap terlihat tenang di luar. Sedikit demi sedikit Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke Deidara siap untuk sebuah...

"Hei! Kepala merah dan pirang! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" Hidan. Yah, dengan suksesnya dia mengacaukan rencana Sasori.

"Aku bertanya hal sama padamu..." Sasori menggeram, ia marah. Tentu saja.

Hidan menyeringai, "Tentu saja menonton film."

"Begitu pula dengan kami, un." jawab Deidara.

"Sungguh? Aku lihat kalian sedang ingin melakukan hal lain..." ucap Hidan sambil menggoyangkan alisnya ke arah Sasori. Sasori menghela nafas. Ini akan menjadi film yang sangat panjang.

.

.

.

-Selasa-

Hari berikutnya Sasori duduk di mejanya sambil menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Rencananya hancur begitu saja kemarin, terima kasih pada dewa Jashin. Bukan hanya menganggu mereka, tapi dia—Hidan malah asik berdua dengan si pirang dan mengabaikan Sasori.

Mereka pulang berdua. Sasori menghela nafas lagi dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Sesuatu menghantamnya dan ia menggeram, kemudian mengambil benda itu. "Demi apapun..." gumaman Sasori berhenti begitu melihat pesaat kertas itu. Itu sebuah surat:

Maaf tentang yang kemarin, un. Apa kita bisa jalan-jalan keluar hari ini, un? Aku akan bersama Naruto di taman, tapi itu kalau kau mau.  
-Dei

Sasori tersenyum dan membalasnya, ia berkata kalau dia akan sangat menyukainya. 'Mungkin aku akan dapat kesempatan bagus kali ini'

Sepulang sekolah, Sasori menunggu Deidara di lockernya. "Un! Ayo Danna!" Si pirang tertawa, lalu mengandeng tangan Sasori. Sasori tersenyum dan berjalan dengan si pirang ke taman.

"Deidei!" pekikan seseorang membuat pasangan itu menoleh. Anak kecil itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hei, Naru!" Tawa Deidara sambil mengacak-acak rambut anak itu.

Anak itu terkikik sebelum melihat siapa yang bersama Deidara. "Kak Sasori!" kemudian dia memeluk Sasori. Sasori tertawa sambil menepuk kepala Naru.

Anak itu adik Deidara yang kemudian berlari menuju kotak pasir dan mulai bermain dengan anak lainnya. "Apa kau benar-benar menyukai anak kecil, Dei?"

Si pirang tertawa kecil, "Yah, hanya kalau mereka bukan anak-anak nakal, un." Sasori mengangguk menyetujui.

Sasori berjalan mendekati Deidara. "Hei, Dei..." Deidara menoleh merasa namanya dipanggil. Sasori kemudian menyentuh pipi Deidara. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini." Ia menyeringai. Deidara tersipu. Hanya beberapa centi sampai kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu...

"Sasori?" "Deidara?"

Keduanya saling mndorong, menjauh. Keduanya kemudian saling mencari sumber suara. "Ah, sudah kuduga itu kalian berdua!" "Tentu saja mereka! Kau akan tau mereka begitu melihat rambut mereka yang begitu mencolok." Zetsu

'Sial... Mereka selalu datang di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Aku bersumpah...' Sasori mengutuk dirinya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan mereka semua.

"Hei, Zetsu, un." Senyum si pirang. Si kembar itu tersenyum pada Deidara. Sasori menggeram. Rencana untuk _first kiss_ di taman: GAGAL.

.

.

.

-Rabu-

Sudah hampir setengah minggu dan Sasori masih belum dapat kissu dari Deidara. 'Aku yakin teman kami menentangku untuk menciumnya...' Ia mencoba bangkit dengan membuat rencana lain. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa...' ia menghela nafas, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya sendiri.

Saat jam makan siang, Konan datang dan duduk di hadapannya. "Hei, Sasori..."

Si rambut merah menggeram. "Aku benci kalian..."gumamnya.

Konan '_sweatdropped_', "Sekarang begini saja..."

Sasori menghela nafas, "Setiap kali aku akan menciumnya, ada saja seseorang yang menganggu kami! _Every_. _Single_. _Time_."

Konan tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk punggung Sasori. "Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti..."

Deidara yang baru saja datang tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Sasori dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Hei, Danna... Hm? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat murung, un?"

Konan mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin hari rabu yang murung?"

Deidara memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian dia tersenyum dan menunduk. Ia menggosok-gosok punggung Sasori. "Danna, kenapa kita tidak keluar untuk membeli _ice cream_?" Sasori kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. "Kumohoon..."

Sasori menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "Baiklah." Si pirang tersenyum dan memeluk Danna-nya. Konan terkikik melihat mereka berdua.

Sesampainya mereka di toko _ice cream_ mereka duduk di sudut toko. Mereka membaca sebuah buku menu sambil melirik satu sama lain. "Rasa apa yang kau mau, un?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori tersenyum sambil merangkul Deidara, "Apapun yang kau pilih."

Deidara tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Setelah kemudian Deidara menentukan pilihannya penjaga toko tersebuat mulai membuat pesanan mereka. "Aku yang bayar." ucap Sasori. Menatap tajam agar tiada ada dari mereka yang ingin berargumen.

"Oke." Deidara memutar bola matanya, tapi dia tersenyum. Setelah itu Sasori meninggalkan Deidara untuk membayar dan mengambil pesanan mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat Sasori kembali ke meja mereka dan mulai memakan _ice cream_ mereka masing-masing. Sasori memperhatikan Deidara. "Nee... Dei..." Deidara mendongak, sendoknya ikut turun bersamaan dengan mulutnya.

"Ada _ice cream_ di wajahmu." ucap Sasori sembari menyeringai.

Deidara mengambil sebuah saputangan dan mencoba menghapusnya. "Apa aku mendapatkannya?"

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya, tetap menyeringai, "Biar aku saja." Ia mengambil saputangan dari kekasihnya itu, dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Deidara.

"Sasori dan..."

Sasori menjauhkan dirinya lagi dan menoleh ke belakang. 'Itachi... OF ALL THE F*CKING PEOPLE! IT JUST HAD TO BE THE UCHIHA!'

"Deidara." Senyum kecil melekat manis di wajah sang Uchiha.

Sasori menatapnya tajam, "Itachi," Itachi menelan ludahnya melihat tatapan Sasori. Tapi ia berusaha tenang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kupikir kau tidak suka _ice cream_?"

Si rambut raven mengerutkan keningnya, "Yah, memang aku tidak suka. Tapi Sasuke mengajakku ke sini. Aku sih, iya saja." Deidara mengangguk.

Sasori angkat bicara, "_Well_, kalau kau di sini bersama adikmu, tidakkah kau akan duduk dengannya?"

Itachi menyeringai iblis pada Sasori. "Aku mau, tapi sepertinya Sasuke bersama temannya yang lain. Jadi, tidakkah kalian keberatan jika aku duduk dengan kalian?"

Deidara tersenyum. "Tidak sama sekali, un." Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, lalu mengangguk. 'Baguuuus...'

Lima belas menit kemudian Sasori berdiri, "Ibuku bilang aku harus pulang sebelum jam 4. Aku akan menemuimu lagi, Dei." Deidara megangguk dan memeluk Sasori. Sasori tersenyum dan memeluknya kembali. Lalu Sasori mengecup pipi Deidara dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Itu cukup menghibur." Kekeh Itachi.

Deidara menoleh ke arah Itachi dengan pandangan bingung. "Huh?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

.

.

.

-Kamis-

Sebuah helaan nafas besar menghiasi sebuah meja kantin. Terlihat seperti sudah tidak asing lagi. Datang ke sekolah, masuk ke kelas, lalu menghela nafas. Sasori menggeram. Selalu saja. Selalu saja setiap mereka sudah berada di jarak yang amat-sangat-dekat,ada saja teman mereka yang muncul darimana saja. Seperti mereka sudah merencanakannya!

"Dannnnnaaaaaa!" si rambut pirang berlari menghampiri Sasori dengan sebuah senyum lebar khas dirinya. "Tebak apa, un."

Sasori mendongak dan mengendus, "Apa?"

"Sebuah pameran seni! Dibuka hari ini, un!"

"Sungguh?" tanya Sasori. Deidara mengangguk. "Terdengar seperti apa yang kita suka, bukan begitu?" Deidara mengangguk penuh antusias. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak?"

"Yay!" Deidara melompat, lalu memeluk Danna-nya itu.

"Jadi, kapan tepatnya pameran itu dibuka?"

"Tidak lama sebelum jam makan siang, un..." Deidara kemudian menunjukkan mimik kecewa.

"Jadi, apa kau mau bilang kita akan bolos demi datang ke pameran itu?"

Deidara menunduk, "Ah, _well_, kita tidak harus ke sana, kok..."

Sasori tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu, "Tidak apa. Mungkin kita bisa pergi saat makan siang. Kurasa kita tidak akan tertinggal banyak hal di sana... Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus! Aku suka itu." Kemudian Deidara kembali tersenyum lebar.

Setelah bel berbunyi Sasori sudah menunggu Deidara di gerbang sekolah. "Un! Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, un." ucap Deidara sedikit terengah-engah. Sasori mengangguk, kemudian menggandeng Deidara.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat sebelum jam makan siang selesai." Deidara terkikik dan mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berjalan berdua menuju pameran itu.

Setelah kemudian mereka sampai di sana mereka segera berkeliling melihat-lihat. "Ini sangat _awesome_, un!" ucap Deidara sambil menunjuk sebuah benda yang terpajang di sebuah etalase.

Sasori mengangguk. "Perpaduan yang sangat indah. Sama seperti kita, iya kan?"

Deidara tersipu dan memukul pelan lengan Sasori. "Danna."

Sasori menyeringai dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Deidara. "Itu benar, kau tau?" Deidara tersenyum. Sasori mulai menurunkan wajahnya ke wajah Deidara. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi sampai bibir mereka bertemu.

Seseorang menabrak mereka. Sasori dengan cepat menoleh ke arah orang itu. Dia melihat seseorang dengan topi yang sangat aneh dan jubah. Sasori menepuk pundak orang itu. "Maaf,"

"Ah, hai!" lanjut orang itu. Alis Sasori bertaut dengan gaya bicara orang itu, dan dia melihat ke arah seseorang lagi.

"Konan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sasori menghela nafas.

Deidara berjalan menghampiri mereka, "Danna?" kemudian Deidara mencari-cari orang yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sasori, "Oh, hai Konan, un!"

"Sial, tidakkah kau mengenal dia? Bagus, sekarang apa lagi?" ujar Sasori frustasi. Sangat aneh melihat Sasori bertingkah seperti itu. ini baru pertama kalinya dia begitu.

"Konan, un, siapa?" tanya Deidara sambil menunjuk seseorang bertopi aneh tersebut. Kemudian dia yang memakai topi aneh tersebut melepas topinya dan memperlihatkan rambut oranyenya. "Pein, un?"

"Hei, Dei-chan."

"Hei, jangan sentuh dia. Dia milikku!" Sasori benar-benar frustasi dan tak habis pikir dengan semua yang –apapun-mereka lakukan. "Oke, aku bertanya sekali lagi, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya melihat apa yang akan kalian lakukan." jawab mereka dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa yang terbaik yang mereka miliki.

"Danna, sepertinya ini sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke sekolah..." ujar Deidara sambil menggandeng tangan Sasori. Sasori menghela nafas. Lalu keduanya berjalan kembali ke sekolah dengan Pein dan Konan yang mengikuti mereka di belakang.

.

.

.

-Jum'at-

"Konan, pergilah. Aku masih kesal denganmu." Sasori mengguman sambil membuang muka.

Konan menghela nafas, "Tapi Sasori, aku kan sudah minta maaf," Sasori tak menghiraukannya. Si kepala merah masih sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Konan kemudian memainkan alisnya, "Aku tau tempat yang bisa kalian kunjungi..."

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, Konan, aku tidak akan melakukan hal 'itu' sampai kami menikah! Aku hanya ingin... Yah, kau tau," Sasori kemudian berdiri. "Sudahlah. Kau membuatku semakin frustasi!"

Waktu sekolah pun berakhir, Sasori menunggu Deidara di tempat biasa, sepertinya dia mendapatkan sesuatu di _locker_-nya. "Ah, yah, dia berhak melakukan itu." ucap Deidara melantur.

Sasori tersenyum, "Ya, aku yakin."

Deidara mengangguk dan memeluk Sasori. "Ah, kau selalu mengerti Danna, un." Sasori menyeringai dan memeluk Deidara kembali. 'Oh yes, tidak mungkin kali ini ada yang menggganggu. Yes!' Sasori menundukkan kepalanya. Bibir mereka saling berhadapan.

"Simpan perbuatan kalian untuk nanti."

Sasori memutar kepalanya dan melotot ke arah seseorang yang memergoki mereka. "Kakuzu!"

Si pirang hanya bisa berdiri dengan diam. "Hei! Bisakah kalian minggir? Aku butuh jalan untuk pulang!" Kakuzu memutar bola matanya.

"Brengsek."

"Sialan."

Deidara tertawa kecil, lalu menarik tangan Sasori dan mencium keningnya. "Sudahlah, Danna..."

Sasori tersipu dan mengangguk. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

-Sabtu-

Sasori menghela nafas melihat adiknya yang lari berputar-putar sambil berteriak, "Kita pergi ke pantai! Kita pergi ke pantai! Kita pergi ke pantai, Yeay!"

Sasori berusaha menenangkan adiknya itu, "Gaara, tenanglah. Bisakah kamu diam untuk sebentar?"

Anak kecil yang dipanggil Gaara itu cemberut, "Tapi..."

Sasori menghela nafas lagi, "Simpan tenagamu untuk main di pantai, oke?" Sasori berusaha untuk tersenyum hangat padanya.

Gaara ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Oke!"

"Selamat bersenang-senang kalian berdua dan jaga diri, ya!" seru ibu mereka.

"Sampai kapan Kak Sasori akan punya mobil?" tanya Gaara.

"Sampai aku mendapatkan izin."

"Huh?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hei, kenapa kamu sangat ingin pergi ke pantai? Tapi jangan bilang 'karena di sana ada pasir' karena aku mengerti itu."

Gaara tersenyum lebar, "Yah, bukan cuma karena pasir, tapi Naruto bilang kalau dia juga akan datang hari ini!"

Mata Sasori melebar, "Maksudmu adik dari Deidara, benarkan?" Gaara mengangguk. Sekarang senyum di wajah Sasori ikut melebar. "Ayo pergi ke pantai!"

Di pantai si kecil berambut merah langsung berlari menghampiri temannya itu. "Naru!" Dia memeluknya. Naruto tertawa dan memeluk kembali temannya itu.

Deidara yang mengikuti Naruto dari belakang terkejut melihat si kecil berambut merah itu, "Huh? Tunggu, bukannya kamu—"

"Hei Dei, sungguh suatu kebetulan..."

"Danna!" Si pirang langsung menyambar lengan Sasori. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, un?"

Sasori melihat ke arah Gaara. "Dia ingin aku ikut pergi ke pantai. Dan dia bilang kalau akan ada seseorang berambut pirang yang akan datang."

Deidara tertawa, "Baiklah kalau begitu, Danna mau berenang, un?" Sasori mengangguk dan mengajaknya ke ruang ganti. Begitu mereka selesai, mereka keluar. Deidara mengenakan baju renang _soft baby blue_. Sedangkan Sasori memakai celana pendek warna merah.

Keduanya berenang saling menyipratkan air. "Dei..." Sasori melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Deidara. Deidara tersenyum dan ikut melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasori. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

Sasori mulai menurunkan wajahnya. Tapi entah kenapa Sasori turun begitu cepat. Ia tertarik ke bawah! Bukan, bukan. Bukan ditarik tapi didorong seseorang. "Surprise!"

"Kisame, un!" rengek Deidara sambil mencari-cari kekasihnya. "Sasori!" Dia menarik Sasori dari air. "Tidak! Danna, bangun! Bangun, Danna, un!" Deidara mengguncang-guncangkan kekasihnya itu, berharap dia cepat sadar. Kisame kemudian membawa Sasori ke pantai.

Sasori menggeram dan memegangi kepalanya. "Ugh, Kisame apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?"

Kisame '_sweatdropped_', "Hehe... maaf."

Tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Gaara berlari menghampiri mereka. "Kami lapaarr!"

Deidara tertawa, "Baiklah,baiklah. Nee... Sasori no Danna, mau ikut makan?"

Sasori tersenyum, "Kenapa tidak?" Kemudian dia melihat ke arah Kisame dan menghela nafas. "Kau boleh ikut kalau kau mau, Kisame." Deidara mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman.

Kisame tersenyum kembali, "Terimakasih, tapi tidak. Aku sudah membawa bekal dari rumah." Dia mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sasori. Sasori tersenyum, '_Thanks_, Kisame!'

Di kedai makan itu mereka duduk paling pojok seperti biasanya. Mereka berempat tertawa bersama sebelum Naruto dan Gaara mulai bermain lagi. "Hei, Dei..." Deidara menoleh. "Ada saus di bibirmu."

Deidara menjilati bibirnya sendiri, "Sudah belum?"

Sasori mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah Deidara, "Biar aku saja."

Bibir mereka sudah akan bersentuhan, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi... "SENPAI!" teriak seseorang. Keduanya saling menjauh. Sasori mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri lagi. "Hai, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Sasori menggeram, lalu membuang muka. Deidara menunduk tersipu. "Ah... Hmm... Mungkin Tobi harus pergi ke kasir sekarang. Dah, kalian berdua!" Seiring dengan perginya Tobi, Naruto dan Gaara berlari menghampiri mereka untuk pulang.

.

.

.

-Minggu-

Hari minggu sangat tenang. Sasori rasanya sangat lelah sampai ingin tidur seharian penuh. Sampai akhirnya keinginan itu pergi begitu saja. Jam 7 pagi... Dia mengangkat ponselnya. Ia menguap. "Halo?"

"Danna! Hei!"

Sasori tersenyum dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Hei, hun. Ada apa kau menelponku pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya.

"Hehe, aku kangen sama Danna, un. Plus, tadi Pein mengirimi aku pesan kalau kita harus datang ke rumahnya hari ini."

Sasori mengangguk. "Oh, hei. Bukankah nanti kita libur tiga minggu?"

"Hmm... Tidak ada sekolah untuk besok, un! Yay!"

Sasori tertawa dan duduk di tepi kasurnya. "Hm, apa kau mau menginap malam ini?" tanya Sasori.

"Un! Aku akan menyukainya kalau ada Konan ikut juga. Dan lagi, kalau ibuku mendengar kau juga ikut dia pasti akan menyetujuinya. Ingatkan kalau dia sangat _memuja_mu?"

Sasori tertawa, "Iya, aku ingat."

Setelah itu Sasori menjemput Deidara, ia melihat kedua orang berambut pirang itu saling berbicara. "Tentu saja! Aku tidak bisa berkata tidak padanya! Kau tau kalau aku sangat _memuja_nya. Lagipula kalian sangat—"

Deidara kemudian berlari sambil mengatakan terimakasih. "Lihat? Dia _memuja_mu." Sasori tertawa.

Setelah hari itu, semua orang datang ke rumah Pein. "Yo! Terima kasih sudah memesankan pizza, Pein!" ucap Kisame sambil membuka sekotak pizza yang ada di dekatnya.

"Bukan masalah," kata Pein sambil ikut mengambil sepotong pizza untuk dirinya sendiri. "Yah, film apa yang akan kita tonton?" tanya Pein sambil memilih-milih kaset.

"Bagaimana akalau film horror?" usul Hidan sambil menunjukan sebuah kaset.

"Hei, jangan yang itu! Aku tau—"

Hidan melemparkan bantal ke arah Sasori, "Tutup saja wajahmu kalau kau tidak mau." Tanpa perdebatan yang lebih panjang lagi, Pein segera memasukan kaset itu dan menyetelnya. Film itu sudah perputar setengahnya.

Wajah Deidara mulai memerah melihat ke arah layar. Dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi, dia sedang di kelilingi laki-laki. "Umm... Aku pikir aku mau mengambil minum di dapur."

Deidara segera berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka, begitu pula dengan Sasori. "Kupikir aku juga." katanya.

Pein tertawa. "Lihat mereka. Hahaha"

"Err... bagaimana kalau kita menonton film yang lain?" usul Kisame disertai anggukan dari Itachi.

Pein memutar bola matanya. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, "Maaf semuanya, aku sedikit terlambat—" Konan menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat kelayar tv yang sedang menyala.

"Kisame yang mengusulkannya!" Setelah itu film yang mereka tonton selesai sudah dengan Pein yang berada ditimbunan bantal yang Konan lempar ke arahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Deidara kembali ke ruang tengah. "Konan, un! Kapan datang? Kok lama sekali?" tanyanya langsung menyambar Konan. Setelah itu Sasori membisikan sesuatu pada Itachi.

Setelah Itachi mengangguk, Itachi segera menghampiri Deidara dan membawanya ke dapur untuk mengobrol sebentar. Sementara Sasori berusaha menjelaskan apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk Deidara, "Oke semuanya, dengarkan,"

Semuanya mengangguk. Sasori tersenyum dan hendak menghampiri Deidara di dapur lagi. Tapi kemudian dia berhenti dan berbalik, "Aku serius." Semuanya saling berpandangan.

"Hei, Dei," Sasori tersenyum mendapati Deidara yang masih memakan pizza-nya. "_Thanks_ Itachi." ucapnya pada Itachi yang segera meninggalkan mereka berdua. Lalu Deidara meminum sodanya.

"Film apa yang mau mereka setel nanti?" tanya Deidara. Sasori mengangkat bahu.

Setelah Deidara selesai memakan pizza-nya, Sasori berdiri di belakang Deidara. Lalu meletakkan tangannya di meja. "_Well_, Dei aku lihat saus di pipimu.." ucap Sasori yang kemudian mengecup pipi Deidara. Tentu Deidara sukses tersipu karenanya.

Sasori tersenyum dan mulai menurunkan wajahnya lagi... "Hei! Apa masih ada pizza yang tersisa?" entah bagaimana Pein dengan sangat berhasil sukses dan tepat membuat Deidara menoleh—yang mengakibatkan semakin jauhnya wajah Sasori dengannya.

Sasori kesal, amat sangat kesal. Hawa kemarahannya sudah meluap-luap ditujukan pada Pein seorang. Bahkan hawa amarahnya melebihi hawa membunuh sang Uchiha.

Dengan begitu Sasori dan Deidara kembali duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton kaset yang mereka setel. Sasori tetap menunjukkan hawa amarah yang masih berkoar pada Pein. Sementara Deidara asik menonton.

Tanpa disadari Deidara dan yang lainnya—yang sedang fokus menatap layar. Sasori mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Deidara dan kau tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Deidara benar-benar kaget begitu menyadari bibirnya sudah menempel dengan Sasori.

Rasanya sangat menggelitik! Deidara tentu saja tersipu. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak bersuara agar yang lain tak terganggu. Walaupun hanya sebentar, ya sebentar. Sasori tersenyum penuh arti.

Begitu film selesai, Sasori sudah tidak memasang hawa amarahnya. Tentu saja, hanya dia, Deidara dan para reader yang tau apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

-FIN-

Huuuuaaaaa~! Aneh sangat! *author gegulingan*  
Daku gak kuat bikin _kissing scene_! Oh my God! What the hell! Ini... ini sangat... NOOOO~!

RnR please.

*author langsung harakiri*


End file.
